lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Demandas (Hellerick)
Ola. Me pensa sur cual es la prefisas de unias metral en elefen. Esce los debe es como esta? Cual es la sufisas coreta per E, G, h? *La plu de esta prefisas ia es ja listada en , e me veni de ajunta la otras. Me ia coreti la table a supra. Nos usa la simboles internasional: E, G, h, etc. Simon Me ia tradui esta testo corta de interlingue a elefen: Li electiones presidential yer in Ucraina finit con un sensation. Li actor e comico Volodymyr Zelensky ganiat li duesim ron del electiones con 73,22 percentes contra li actual presidente Petro Poroshenko qui recivet solmen 24,44 percentes. Zelensky have null political experientie, ma il ludet in li serie de television "Servitor del popul" un fictiv presidente in Ucraina. La eleje presidental ier en Ucraina ia fini con un surprende. La ator e comediste Volodimir Zelensci ia gania la paso du de la eleje con 73.22 persentos contra la presidente corente Petro Poroxenco ci ia reseta sola 24.44 persentos. Zelensci ave no esperia political, ma el ia jua en la serie de televisa "Servor de la popla" un presidente imajinal en Ucraina. Me ta gusta ce on serti coretia de mea tradui, e eleje de parolas en elefen. Per esemplo, cual es la coreta parola per EN 'round', FR 'tour', ES 'vuelta' en la sinifia elejal? — Hellerick 16:09, April 25, 2019 (UTC) *Tua tradui es perfeta. Per "round", on pote eleje entre "paso" o "grado" o an "ronda". Simon Cual es la parola per EN 'quadcopter'? 'Cuatrocotor' (como elicotor)? 'Cuatrorotor' (ma lfn no ave la parola rotor)? 'Cuatrojiror' (de jira))? 'Cuatroelicor' (de elica)? Alga otra? — Hellerick 15:14, April 29, 2019 (UTC) * Me sujesta "cuatrorotor". Tu dise ce elefen no ave la parola "rotor", ma acel no es vera. Lo es en la disionario con la defini "un parte jirante de un macina o veculo, tipal con lamas inclinada sirca un ase". Simon Me ia crea un article listante la mones nasional de la mundo, e me vole ce algun esamina si lo obedi la regulas e tradisiones de parolas emprestada en elefen. — Hellerick 04:52, July 10, 2019 (UTC) *Eselente: un bon lista usosa. La sola eretas cual me ia nota es ce la ajetivo "ciribati" debe es "ciribas", e "sentralafrican" debe es "sentrafrican". Nosa disionario no defini un ajetivo per Hongkong; cisa lo debe es "hongkonges", o cisa "hongkong" es plu bon. La composadas "estecaribe", "uestafrican" e "sudesudani" no es en la disionario; los segue la model de "sudafrican", ma me sujesta ce tu xerca la aproba de Jorj per los. Simon :*Hm. Me demanda a me esce "Dolar este caribe" pote es coreta. Me ia vole ce tota la "iuanes" ia es simil. Ance la nom "Hongkong" ave la letera K, e si nos intende formi un ajetive, me pense ce lo debe es cambiada a C: "hongconges", o an "honconges". Nos no debe aplica la morfolojia de elefen sen la ortografia e fonotatica de elefen. — Hellerick 16:40, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ::*"Dolar este caribe" es teorial coreta: "este" cuali "caribe", e "este caribe" cuali "dolar". Simil, "ueste african" e "sude sudani" pare bon. Me acorda sur "hongkong": ta ce la ajetivo es simple "hongkong". Simon 18:03, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :::*En pasa. Me ia usa termas ja usada en Vicipedia: "rublo" e "franc". Ma los es diferente creada: "rublo" ave un ''-o'' ajuntada per ajusta la parola a fonotatica de elefen, en cuando "franc" no ave lo. Teorial, me pense ce ta es plu coreta cambia "rublo" a "rubl"; ma personal, me senti ce ta es blu bela cambia "franc" a "franco". — Hellerick 05:25, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::*Me comprende. An tal, nosa regulas fonotatical "no aplica a la nomes propre, e a la parolas tecnical, internasional, e cultural", e "franco" es ja la nom de un tribu germanica major. Simon